User blog:William Brawlmaritn/A few Recent updates regarding the EITC
Updates These are some of Today's Updates regarding to the of: 2/28/2013. #''James Stormwallace: ''( Gm of the rebel guild Royal EITC Military ) I encountered him today, and asked him if i could surpervise his guild. Knowing that he is a rebel, it is one of the few guilds left with the name " EITC " in them that have been accepted. Thinking about the guild, i thought it would be nice to Consult with Sven, and Johnny, about: what if we converted the Current EITC Guild, to Royal EITC Military? That was a mistake. When i was on my noob surpervising the guild, it seems that Mr. Foulavne was in it as well. Seeing i joined the Guild he started to doubt on why i really was there, and eventuallly i was kicked out of the guild by Foulvane. I told mr Stormwallace, that im his only hope for his guild to actually survive, and after a long talk he finally accepted me back in. THAT WAS ALSO A MISTAKE. Later on, Foulavne reveals on who he really was working with ( which ill get into a moment ) and after a BIg fight with Crazy aces i get a message from him saying" I hear yer after me" I then changed my views, and took a smarter move. I told him he has 1 Week to turn in the Fake EITC Guild, or War shall be called upon with the approval of the HCO's. He refused and told me " No" and that he wants a war NOW. He still currently has 1 week to turn in the guild, or ( With the approval of HCO's ) war will be called upon. #''Foe, Or Allies With Crazy Aces?:'' As said ealier, me and Foulvane got into an arguement.. sometime after that he left Stormwallaces guild, and went into another one. When i was on padres del fuego, he revealed himself to me, and i got ambushed my Crazy Aces. John Scurvyrat, and His other man ( I forgot his name ) all circled me. Mr. Foulvane told me that he has been working with them, and that they call war due to being attacked upon? Knowing nothing upon this, i told him that he was wrong. Mr. Scurvyrat came in and told me,"We are tired of your attacks, we declare war." Knowing my position in the EITC, i denied all war invitations. ''Before you tell me thats my position to do that, i really had no other choice, but i did tell them i cannot agree to such terms without the HCO's approval. ''At some point in time, i went afk for 1 - 5 minutes, when i came back Mr. Nate Crestbreaker, and Lord Gear had arrived and The topic had changed, drmaticly and i was completely confused. In order to get more detail upon this subject to report it to the HCO's, we moved to a more private location to discuss this. John then confronted me and told me to warn Sven and Johnny that there is a war coming, not between them, but between another enemy guild, that they attacked Aces, and now where next? He then changed the subject completely, and asked for peace, to be allies, and that if we could team up against them. Knowing im in no position to make such a choice, i told them i could consult with Sven, and Johnny about being Allies. I also took the liberty, into proving that if they were actually worthy or not to become allies with, by pvping them with Lord Gear. ''Nothing bad, just a pvp, to see if they were good at it. ''Not being the best jumper out there, they did pretty good, but that wasn't the point. They were so content on proving themselvs to us, we kept doing a pvp... (until Lord Gear stopped attacking all of us -_-) My opinion? They are worthy, but as i said, i have made no choice to become allies or not... I'll leave it up to the HCO's.. So what do you think? Friend, or Foe? And what about this New enemy? #William is back off hold. :P #Sadly, after everything was finished.. Lord gear, mysteriously left the guild. I don't know why, but all i know is, i just saw him leave the guild... And thats it.. All HCO's pleae post what you think in the comments below.. that is our important update.. Your's truly, Lord WB of the East India Trading Co.Lord William Brawlmartin Category:Blog posts